Reverse world and Aichi and Erik death :o
by KingPilk
Summary: Aichi is reverse by Kourin but what will happen I give away one character in this story


Aichi's POV

Aichi was on 5 damage and so was Kourin.

Kourin manage to survive Aichi's attacks and she shouted "Final Turn."

Misaki wasn't there so Aichi had no help Leon was taken away by Misaki.

Aichi knew that he wouldn't survive so he let Kourin's Vanguard beat him and Aichi was screaming in pain.

Suddenly Kourin went to Aichi and she knee down and said "Welcome Aichi to the dark side."

Aichi was happy to receive a power like Like Joker he laughed.

Kourin said "Aichi you going to be with me."

Aichi nodded

Ren's POV

Misaki was worried about Aichi she saw Ren and the others arrive and Misaki said "Ren please find Aichi for us."

Ren nodded and he and his team went to find Aichi.

Asaka said "I bet he will be waiting Ren."

Ren nodded and said "But what happened he is reverse though."

Tetsu said "I bet he won't no one could beat him."

Ren said "Only champions or Kai."

Suiko saw Kourin and said "Look over there it is Kourin."

Ren and the others ran to Kourin and Ren notice Kourin was reversed.

Ren said "Where is Aichi?"

Kourin said "He is one of us no one can win now."

Misaki ran up to Ren's team and said "Did you find Aichi?"

Ren said "Kourin said that Aichi is one of them."

Misaki said "No away Aichi can never be beat."

Kourin said "If you want prove then challenge me and I will show you how strong I have become now thanks to Link Joker."

Misaki couldn't stand to see Kourin like this and agreed to her battle.

Ren and the others went to find Aichi.

Ren and the others went to the next floor and saw Aichi and said "Aichi!"

Aichi said "Welcome Ren, Asaka and Tetsu."

Ren said "Aichi snap out of it."

Asaka said "Ren Aichi won't able to hear you."

Tetsu said "Sendou Aichi How come you accept your fate with Link Joker?"

Aichi said "Enough with this Ren battle me now."

Ren said "I accept and I bring you back to the light."

Tetsu POV

Asaka felt a sudden pain in her she tried to stop it.

Suddenly a Red ring appeard and got hold of her

Tetsu and Suiko and Ren said "ASAKA!"

Aichi block the way so Tetsu and Suiko can't escape.

Kai appeard and said "Tetsu and Suiko you are going no where."

Tetsu and Suiko was worried about Asaka.

Suddenly they heard a lift and it was Asaka.

Asaka said "Suiko you going down and you will be Reversed."

Tetsu and Suiko started their fight with Asaka and Kai

Kourin POV

Kourin said "Final turn!"

Misaki was shaking in fear and Kourin said "Ashiel Reverse slice Misaki vanguard."

Misaki took her 6th damage and Misaki screamed in pain."

Kourin went up to Misaki and said "Misaki reverse the people outside."

Misaki nodded.

Kourin took the elevator and went to the floor where Aichi where.

at the time Tetsu and Suiko are reversed

Asaka was happy knowing that she can be with Ren forever and ever.

Aichi shouted "My avatar Blaster Blade Reversed attacks."

Aichi's Avatar slice Ren's Vanguard and Ren took the 6th damage.

Takuto came down and said "Its time the final moment.

Unknow POV

A kid step off a plane and said to himself "I coming for you Takuto."

The kid name is Erik

Erik ran quickly to Takuto's building and found Misaki and the others.

Erik shouted "Is everyone okay?"

Misaki nodded and saw someone coming and It was Ren and his team.

Erik said "Ren and the others are reversed well I can take care off them."

Erik pulled out a card and said "The god attacks."

(GUYS I USING CARDS THAT ARE NOT IN THE SERIES)

Ren and the others felt the pain going away and screamed.

Misaki and the other caught them and Misaki said "Thanks Kid please go and get Aichi and the others back to normal."

Erik nodded and said "My name is Erik."

Misaki nodded and Erik ran stright to the floor where Kourin is and he beat her.

Misaki came and look after Kourin.

Erik was with Kamui and Kai's friend

Erik defeated Aichi and Kamui looked after Aichi until he wakes up.

Erik reached the floor where Taukto was but he had to face Kai and he did without looking at the card he used.

Takuto said "Well here it is the final battle Kid."

Erik nodded and they both said "Stand up Vanguard!"

(Erik's final turn)

Erik shouted "Final turn!"

Erik drew a card and picked one up and said "The god from the heavens come down to the battlefield in your amour and help us win this battle I crossbake ride!"

Takuto was shocked when he saw the kid transform that he hope not to see.

Erik said "The Ultimate GOD!

Takuto said "You have that card!"

Erik said "The Ultimate GOD attacks and Ultimate Break!"

Erik continued and said "With this nothing can guard this attack!"

Takuto took his 6th damage and fell to his knees and screaming everyone heard and was happy to know it is all over.

Misaki and the others saw the kid been took up into the skys and Erik said "Ultimate GOD Blow up now plz."

Erik was release and the Void and Link Joker was destoryed.

Misaki and the others were celebrating their victory against Link Joker suddenly the kid came and collapse.

Aichi said "Poor Kid he must off used all his energy."

Kourin and the others nodded.

Takuto disearped and whisper to Kourin and Suiko and Rekka "You memorys will stay since I have been free thanks to the Kid who you looking at card."

Takuto gived Erik a bit of energy and Erik woke up and saw him self in a room it was a little room he opened the door and saw Aichi and his friends.

Aichi said "Thanks for helping us defeat Link Joker and thanks for saving me."

Erik said "No Problem."

Suddenly Aichi and Erik faint to pretend that they are dead when the others left Aichi and Erik meet up with Takuto and Leon and Ren

Leon said "Ready Sendou and Erik?"

Erik nodded and said "We not turning back now we going in as a group with PSYQuilla."

Aichi nodded

Couple of hours later

Misaki POV

The announcer said "Next from team PSY is Aichi Sendou."

Everyone said at the same time "Aichi."

Kourin said "He was dead when we saw him?"

Misaki said "He was but he might of faked it."

END OF STORY

GUYS THIS STORY IS ABOUT AICHI AND ERIK DITCHING THERE FRIENDS TO GO TO A TOURNAMENT THAT IS BEING HOST FIND OUT WHAT MISAKI AND THE OTHERS GOING TO DO.


End file.
